Das Ende
by Elvelynn
Summary: Am Schicksalsberg scheitern Frodo und Sam mit ihrer Aufgabe (nicht sehr lang)
1. Kapitel I

Frodo war offensichtlich endgültig an seiner Bürde gescheitert. Der Angriff von Kankra war einfach zu viel für ihn. Vielleicht hätte er es geschafft, wenn da nicht die Verletzung des Hexenkönigs in seiner linken Schulter und die übermächtige Kraft des Ringes gewesen wären. Jetzt aber lag der Ringträgern leblos am Boden und nur sein treuer Freund Samwise Gamgee kniete neben ihm. Es war totenstill, kein Wind regte sich in der kahlen Schlucht und das wenige Tageslicht neigte sich ebenfalls dem Ende zu .  
  
Für diesen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten und die Zeit still zu stehen. Sam wurde bewusst, dass er nun völlig alleine war. Und er vergaß die Gefahren, die immer noch da draußen sein mussten, er vergaß das widerliche Geschöpf Gollum, je sogar den Ring der Macht. Er wollte einfach nur, dass sein Herr die Augen aufschlug und wieder aufstand. Doch Frodo war bereits ganz bleich und sah wirklich mehr tot als lebendig aus. Auch seine Gesichtszüge erschienen, wenn auch sehr glücklich und zufrieden, schon etwas steif. Sam nahm Frodos Hand, die inzwischen auch schon eiskalt war, und drückte sie fest an seine eigene Brust, als wolle er seinen Herrn damit wieder eine gewisse "Lebenswärme" geben. Doch Frodo rührte sich nicht mehr, es war einfach zu spät. Dann legte Sam seinen Kopf auf Frodos Brust, mit der letzten Hoffnung auf einen hörbaren Herzschlag. Aber auch da wurde er enttäuscht und er begann leise zu Schluchzen. "Frodo, mein Herr!! Bitte lass' mich doch jetzt nicht hier alleine zurück. Ihr dürft nicht ohne mich gehen. Ich habe es doch versprochen. Ich sollte Dich nicht alleine lassen. Aber da wo Du jetzt hingehst, kann ich Dir nicht folgen, auch wenn ich es so gerne tun würde."  
  
Lange kniete Sam so neben seinem toten Herrn und als im endlich nach einiger Zeit die Tränen versiegten, wurde sein Kopf wieder etwas klarer und sein Verstand schaltete sich wieder ein. Jetzt kam ihm auch wieder ihre eigentliche Mission in den Sinn. Er erinnerte sich an den Ring und an den Schicksalsberg. Aber wie sollten sie es jetzt noch schaffen, jetzt, da sein Herr und Ringträger tot neben ihm auf dem Boden lag?? Am liebsten wäre er wirklich mit Frodo gestorben, dann wären sie von der Last der Aufgabe erlöst gewesen. Aber da er, Samwise Gamgee, noch immer am Leben war und Kraft hatte, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig. "Ich muss zu Ende bringen, was mein Herr begonnen hat. Das bin ich ihm einfach schuldig. Aber vielleicht wurde ich ja gerade deswegen mitgeschickt?" Vorsichtig hob er daraufhin Frodos Kopf an und streifte ihm die Kette mit dem Ring ab. "Es tut mir so unendlich leid, Herr Frodo. Aber da wo Du jetzt bist, brauchst Du diese Sachen zum Glück nicht mehr." Mit diesen Worten nahm er auch Frodos Schwert Stich an sich. Und die Phiole der Frau Galadriel, die Frodo ihm schon vor Kankras Angriff gegeben hatte, behielt er in seiner Tasche. Er konnte diese Sachen ja schließlich besser gebrauchen auf seinem Weg nach Mordor. Doch was würde aus seinem Herrn werden? Er konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so in der Schlucht liegen lassen. Aber für ein Begräbnis fehlte ihm einfach das nötige Werkzeug und die Zeit. Denn jetzt wurden Sam auch wieder die Gefahren und die notwendige Eile seiner Aufgabe bewusst. Er nahm also sein eigens Schwert aus den Hügelgräbern, legte es seinem Herrn auf die Brust und faltete dessen Hände. Und bevor er aufstand, küsste er Frodo noch einmal auf die Stirn. Heiße Tränen der Wut und Trauer liefen ihm jetzt wieder über die Wangen, es tat ihm so entsetzlich leid, dass er seinen geliebten Herrn so einfach in dieser schrecklichen Gegend liegen lassen musste. "Es tut mir so leid, Herr Frodo. Aber ich muss jetzt losziehen, um unsere viel zu schwere Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Verzeih' mir bitte!" Und als er sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte, begann er den steilen Aufstieg aus der Schlucht heraus. Oben angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um und blickte auf seinen toten Herrn. Frodo lag da, als würde er schlafen, er sah so ruhig und zufrieden aus. "Jetzt hast Du endlich den Frieden bekommen, nachdem Du Dich seit dem Ring gesehnt hast." Dann wandte er seinen Blick wieder nach vorne auf seinen eigenen Weg. Plötzlich überkam ihn ein Gefühl der Wut und ein innerer Drang loszulaufen. Er fing also an, einfach loszurennen, obwohl er nicht genau wusste, in welche Richtung es nach Mordor ging. Aber der Ring würde ihn schon direkt ins Schwarze Land führen, denn wie hatte Gandalf schon zu Beginn ihrer Reise gesagt: "Der Ring strebt nach seinem Meister." 


	2. Kapitel II

Samwise Gamgee wusste weder wie lange, noch wie weit er schon so gelaufen war, aber er musste immer noch an seinen toten Herrn Frodo denken und wie er ihn so Mutterseelen alleine dort unten liegen lassen musste. Und entweder hatte er inzwischen jegliches Zeitempfinden verloren oder aber das Tageslicht hatte jetzt gänzlich aufgehört zu existieren. Denn seit er von Frodo fort ging, war er stets von endloser Dunkelheit umgeben, die ihn jetzt nur noch die Umrisse der Landschaft erkennen ließ. Aber der Ring führte ihn nun immer zielstrebiger nach Mordor hinein. Doch je näher er dem Schwarzen Land kam, desto schwerer und "eigenmächtiger" wurde der EINE. Sam kam nur noch mit Mähe vorwärts und er strauchelte einige Male. Doch sein kleines Kämpferherz vermochte dem Ring größtenteils zu widerstehen. Doch ab und an wurde der der Ring auch für Sam zu mächtig und er litt schreckliche Qualen, wenn er gegen den Willen des Ringes ankämpfte. "Was musste mein armer Herr Frodo für Qualen und Schmerzen SEINETWEGEN gelitten haben!? Er war ja durch die Bürde und die Verletzung viel mehr geschwächt als ich."  
  
Nach Stunden der Quälerei tauchte vor ihm auf einmal ein Aufstieg auf, der so steil wie kein anderer war. Er hatte die ganze Zeit nicht darauf geachtet, aber anscheinend befand er sich längst im Schwarzen Land und stand jetzt vor dem einen Berg, der für das Schicksal aller in Mittelerde verantwortlich sein würde.  
  
Er hatte es also geschafft. Er allein, Samwise Gamgee. Wozu keiner in der Lage war, hatte ein kleiner Gärtner aus dem Auenland geschafft. Er hatte mit dem EINEN den Schicksalsberg erreicht. So langsam begann der Stolz darüber in Sam zu wachsen und ohne dass er es bemerkte, nahm der Ring der Macht somit Besitz über ihn. "Warum soll ich diesen Ring denn überhaupt vernichten?? Frodo ist tot und wer sollte mir den Ring jetzt noch wegnehmen wollen?? Ich werde jetzt NICHT dort hochsteigen und den Ring ins Feuer werfen. Das wäre ja das unklügste, was ich machen könnte! SAMWISE GAMGEE, Herrscher über Mittelerde! Welch' ein vortrefflicher Titel für mich." Er sprach diese Worte so laut und "gefestigt" aus, dass es jeder hören sollte. Dann wandte er sich um zum Gehen . 


	3. Kapitel III

. Eigentlich hätte es ihm schon vorher auffallen müssen. Wie konnte es für Sam überhaupt möglich sein, so ungestört und ohne jegliche Gefahr so einfach direkt ins Herz des Schwarzen Landes vorzudringen? Doch als er sich umdrehte, bekam Samwise Gamgee die Antwort auf diese Frage: Denn jetzt stand kein geringerer als der Dunkle Herrscher selbst vor ihm. Und hinter diesem waren sämtliche seiner schwarzen Diener versammelt, bereit für einen Angriff. Doch anstatt den Berg hinaufzulaufen, baute sich Sam, immer noch geblendet von der Macht des Ringes, vor Sauron und dessen Gefolge auf und begann laut zu sprechen: "Was wollt Ihr hier, Herrscher der Dunkelheit? Wenn Ihr den Ring der Macht sucht, so seid Ihr zu spät gekommen. Er hat sich bereits einen neuen Herrn gesucht, also macht Euch jetzt bereit für Eure endgültige Niederlage. Verschwindet mit all Euren widerlichen Kreaturen für immer aus Mittelerde!" Mit diesem Worten setzte er den Ring auf den Finger und streckte die Hand zu einer Hand geballt nach vorne.  
  
Da begann der Dunkle Herrscher ein höllisches Gelächter und sein ganzes dunkles Gefolge schloss sich ihm an. Es war so laut und fürchterlich, dass es in ganz Mordor widerhallte. "DU willst mich niederwerfen?? Du kleiner Wicht? Hast Du denn auf Deiner Reise aber auch gar nichts gelernt? Der EINE Ring hört immer nur auf seinen wahren Meister!" Da griff Sam an seine Seite und umfasste fest den Griff seines Schwertes Stich, bereit anzugreifen und sein Leben für den Ring herzugeben. Und als er mit der anderen die Phiole aus seiner Tasche nahm, stieg eine große Wut in ihm auf. Denn jetzt vermochte sein Herz wieder der Macht des Ringes zu widerstehen. Jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ihn doch eigentlich in den Feuern des Schicksalsberges vernichten sollte. Und anstatt anzugreifen, drehte er sich fest entschlossen wieder um, um den steilen Hang hinaufzugehen. Doch da spürte Sam den Dunklen Herrscher hinter sich herkommen und der Boden begann unter den mächtigen Schritten Saurons zu erzittern. Sam war erst ein paar Schritte den Berg hochgeklettert, als ihn ein harter Schlag im Rücken traf und er zu Boden ging. Regungslos lag er jetzt mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden da und konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Der Dunkle Herrscher hatte Sam seinen Unterwelthammer in den Rücken geschlagen und ihm damit das Rückgrat gebrochen. Sam fühlte einen brennenden Schmerz und seine Beine waren taub und gefühllos. Sein Gesicht fühlte sich ganz heiß an, denn er hatte eine große, klaffende Platzwunde an der Schläfe, die ziemlich stark blutete. Er hatte es also doch nicht geschafft, er hatte auf dem letzten Stück versagt. Er bereitete sich geistig schon auf den letzten Schlag vor, doch dann merkte er, wie einige grobe Arme ihn packten und hochzerrten. Es waren einige Orks aus Saurons Gefolge. Einer von ihnen riss Sam auch sofort die Kette mit dem Ring vom Hals, um den EINEN dem Dunklen Herrscher zu überbringen. Und ein weiterer Ork nahm Stich an sich. Die Phiole aber, die Sam noch immer mit der linken Hand fest umklammerte, konnten sie ihm nicht abnehmen, da sie sich bei jedem Versuch die Klauen daran versengten. "Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!" rief er mit letzter Kraft und streckte die leuchtende Phiole hoch in Richtung Himmel. Dann spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust. Einer der Orks hatte im Stich ins Herz gerammt. "Es tut mir leid Herr Frodo, aber ich konnte Deine Aufgabe nicht zu Ende bringen." Die Orks ließen ihn wieder zu Boden fallen und das letzte was er jetzt noch sah, war wie der Dunkle Herrscher mit seinem Gefolge den Berg in Richtung Morannon verließ, um endlich die Herrschaft über Mittelerde an sich zu reißen.  
  
Das Atmen fiel Sam jetzt immer schwerer und so langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen. Er schloss seine Augen und versank nun endgültig in tiefster Dunkelheit. Doch plötzlich gewahrte er in einiger Entfernung ein schwaches Licht, dass immer näher kam und eine kleine Gestalt näherte sich ihm. "Was ist das? Aber . aber was macht Ihr denn hier? Ihr müsstet doch tot in der Schlucht liegen Herr Frodo!? Ihr habt mich doch verlassen!" Darauf entgegnete ihm die kleine Gestalt: "Ich habe Dich nicht verlassen, mein treuer Sam. Ich habe auf Dich gewartet, damit Du nicht alleine zurückgehen musst."  
  
Frodo fasste Sam sachte am Arm und zog ihn hoch. Jetzt spürte Sam keine Schmerzen mehr und er fand seinen Körper auch wieder unversehrt. SAM: "Das ist dann jetzt also das Ende, Herr Frodo, wir haben es nicht geschafft?" FRODO: "Du hast Recht Sam, es IST das Ende und Sauron hat endgültig gesiegt. Aber dennoch wurden wir jetzt endlich von den Schmerzen und der Bürde des Ringes befreit. Wir können jetzt wieder nach Hause gehen."  
  
Und Frodo nahm seinen Sam in den Arm und beide stiegen langsam von den Hängen des Schicksalsberges hinab und verließen Mittelerde . 


End file.
